Dot and her Shrink
by Catnip
Summary: Dot visits a phychatrist


Disclaimer: I do not now nor ever will own Reboot

Disclaimer: I do not now nor ever will own Reboot. Thank you

Author's Note: This is aimed to be a humorous fic about what happens to Dot when she visits a shrink. Enjoy.

Dot and Her Shrink

by Catnip

"Miss Matrix, the doctor will see you now" the receptionist said

"Thank you." Dot replied as she entered the psychiatrists office

"Good afternoon Miss Matrix" a bionome doctor with glasses and a brown haired bun said

"Oh good afternoon to you to Dr. Presario" she replied

"Well it says here that when you called earlier you said something about marriage problems?" 

"OH no, no no no. When I called I said that my fiancée were requesting a few marriage consoling sessions since were going to be married in less than a minute." 

"I see. Ok, well lets get started. Why don't you tell me about your life recently." 

"Ok well, not much has been happening in my life. I'm the command.com of Mainframe. Lucky me I guess. Um other wise my boy friend and I are finally getting married.The only real reason I'm actually here is because a friend asked me to. She "thought" it might be good for me, and of course she's not the type of friend you can just say no to."

"So this friend seems like she puts you under a lot of pressure to do things?" 

"NO, no no no. She doesn't at all." 

"Uh huh" the doctor said with a long sigh. "Well why don't you tell me about your child hood."

"Well to sum it up, my parents were killed when I was relatively young, my younger brother and I moved her and started a new life. Then awhile after Bob moved here. At first I thought Bob was really weird because he said all these stupid catch phrases that I really couldn't get, but he was really cute. Besides that he has a nice smile, gorgeous eyes, and even though we could almost be the same size he has the hottest body I could ever want. So needles to say he's the perfect guy for me, in fact he's the perfect guy for every girl. Which is sort of how I met Mouse.

"and how is your relationship with Mouse?" she asked 

"Well we started out enemies on the same side. I was jealous of her because she liked Bob and I didn't want to trust her, but after Bob was sent away she and I started to get along, and we have ever since. Then my brother and his girlfriend got themselves trapped in a game cube and I was sure that they had been nullified. So happens that my little brother spent about an hour becoming grim, aggressive, and sexually active. he went from a sweet yet annoying younger brother to a muscle built 6'2 guy who looks the same age as I do."

"Miss Matrix I think you might want to consider bringing in your brother sometime soon, so we can talk." she said

"Why, do you think he may have some subconscious childhood memory that may hold the key to my sanity?" Dot asked

"No, actually he just sounded really hot.''

"Oh.........well your a little late."

"Uh huh" the doctor said scribbling down notes. "What is your relationship like with your brother now?"

"Uh well, its definitely more mature. Uh I mean, I don't have to sum something down for him to understand it anymore except with little Enzo."

"Who?"

"Well little Enzo just sort of appeared out of nowhere after the restart. He's still my brother so its almost like Enzo never grew up. Its weird. My whole life is weird, if it weren't then I wouldn't be here.

"Well thank you for coming we'll schedule another session net week ok." Dr Presario said

"What, you mean that's it, you have no diagnosis, no conclusions?'' Dot asked

"I conclude that your over worked, over tired and on top of that your getting married. You're fine."

"So why do you want me in next week?' she asked

"I told you, so I could meet your brother'' 

"Arrrrrrrrgggggggg, I already told you he has a girl friend and I'm paying you to talk to me not my little brother."

"Well in that case I'll see you next week." she said

"Why, I thought that we've already been through this"

"Well you said you were paying me, so what's another 100 credits out of the old pocket book."

"100 credits I could spend on another shrink" Dot said

___________________________________________________________________________________

Well what did you think? I was trying to be humorous in this so if I succeeded let me know. And I'm trying to be more open to constructive criticism, so if there's something that you think could have been better leave me a review.


End file.
